Días felices
by Karura Himura
Summary: Rosette no lo sabía aún pero más tarde, muchos, muchos años más tarde, cuando se sentara sola en las bancas de una iglesia vacía y cerrara los ojos para rememorar el pasado, sabría que había sido en ese momento cuando Chrno se convirtió en su todo.


Basado en el manga. Supongo que hay spoilers indirectos del epílogo, aunque indirectos porque son una teoría ya que me gusta imaginar que así terminó. Me encanta el romanticismo que hay en las tragedias.

* * *

Días Felices  
Acto único

Chrno abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto de Rosette, contenía el aliento, temeroso de hacer algún ruido que diera la alerta de su presencia y que, además, despertara a las ocupantes de la habitación, después de todo, no tenía permitido estar allí, menos a esas horas. La puerta en sí no era objeto de preocupación alguna, después de que rechinara la primera vez, Chrno la mantenía bien aceitada. Cerró la puerta con la misma lentitud, esperando a escuchar el suave _click_ para soltar la respiración. Las cortinas del cuarto estaban cerradas pero sus ojos de demonio se acostumbraron con inusitada facilidad a la ausencia de luz.

Deslizándose rápida pero cuidadosamente, Chrno se dirigió a la cama de Rosette, situada junto a la ventana. No le gustaba dejarla sola en un lugar nuevo para ella y menos le gustaba que durmiera sola en una cama demasiado grande para ella. Con el incidente del orfanato Seventh Bell aún dolorosamente fresco, no era de extrañar que Rosette tuviera pesadillas, aunque quisiera hacerse la fuerte al afirmar siempre que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

Él la conocía bien. Aún si el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no era mucho. Rosette era una niña muy predecible y por eso Chrno no se sorprendió cuando, al llegar a su lado, su sueño estaba muy lejos de ser apacible. Rosette se revolvía silenciosamente entre las sábanas, su respiración era un murmullo agitado, su bonito rostro infantil contorsionado por la angustia. Y sus ojos y mejillas estaban húmedos. Chrno se entristecía de verla así y la culpa que sentía le perforaba el corazón. Rosette le había entregado su vida para que salvara a Joshua y no había podido hacer nada.

Chrno acarició los cabellos de Rosette. Ella no tenía que hacerse la fuerte, pensó, cualquiera que se diera el tiempo de conocerla sabría lo fuerte y valiente que era. Chrno sacudió la cabeza e, inclinándose hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído de Rosette, murmuró quedamente: _algunas cargas son demasiado pesadas para llevarse solas, Rosette_. Su voz pareció ser un bálsamo efectivo pues ella dejó de moverse. Chrno esbozó una sonrisa triste y enjuagó las lagrimas ya casi secas de las mejillas de Rosette, se arrodilló a su lado y no dejó de acariciar su cabeza ni de susurrar palabras reconfortantes en su oído hasta que su respiración se normalizó y era evidente que dormía más tranquila.

Chrno no podía pensar en otra cosa para ayudarla. Rosette era increíblemente testaruda y aún si él sabía que los recientes sucesos no la dejaban dormir pacíficamente, ella no lo admitiría, menos ante él. Por eso todas las noches se escabullía hasta su habitación y se quedaba con ella, velando que descansara en sus sueños. A pesar de su agresividad, él sabía que Rosette era una niña dulce, que se preocupaba por los demás. Él la consideraba pura y mientras sus ojos se hacían cada vez más pesados y su mano se cerraba en torno a la mano de Rosette, pensó que no quería que ella perdiera esa pureza. Jamás. Sus pensamientos poco a poco perdían la coherencia y, tras muchas noches en vela y poco descanso durante el día, Chrno no pudo más y se rindió al sueño.

* * *

Rosette no mentía cuando, cada vez que le preguntaban si había dormido bien, sonreía y contestaba que sí. Sabía que era difícil cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, el silencio y la oscuridad la amenazaban con recuerdos y temía a las pesadillas pero, por alguna extraña razón, ese miedo desaparecía y despertaba embargada de una sensación que no podía describir pero que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Se levantaba incluso con una sonrisa sincera. Era algo que no podía explicar pero que de alguna la ayudaba a sobrellevar su pena y hacía mucho menos aterrador el dormir.

Ese día, cuando despertó, pudo al fin desentrañar el misterio. A su lado, sentado en el piso y recargada la cabeza contra la cama, se encontraba Chrno. Su mano estrechando firmemente la suya. Rosette sonrió y, usando la única mano libre, acomodó la sábana de modo que también cubriera al demonio.

Ella no lo sabía aún pero más tarde, muchos, muchos años más tarde, cuando se sentara sola en las bancas de una iglesia vacía y cerrara los ojos para rememorar el pasado, sabría que había sido en ese momento cuando Chrno se convirtió en su todo. Cuando dejó que se convirtiera en su apoyo, en la mano que gentilmente la ayudaba a levantarse cuando caía, en su confidente, en una parte de ella misma.

Sí, ella aún no lo sabía, pero llegaría el día en que Rosette pensaría felizmente en aquél día y en los días que le siguieron como días felices y que moriría pensando en ellos mientras un Chrno adulto la abrazaba. Pero aún faltaba mucho -menos, sin embargo, de lo que cualquier otra persona pensaría- para que eso sucediese. Y aunque no se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho, Rosette comprendía que de ahora en adelante no podría pensar en el futuro, debía vivir en el presente.

Entonces volvió a acostarse, su frente tocando la frente de Chrno y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. La otra mano apretando con fuerza la prueba de su contrato con Chrno y una sonrisa en sus labios.

xxx  
Fin

Hace tiempo que no escribía y ayer, de la nada, se me ocurrió esto. También escribí un drabble pequeñito, puede que ése también lo suba, puede que no.  
En fin, hace tiempo que no leo el manga así que si notan alguna discordancia o incoherencia, háganmelo saber. Críticas constructivas son más que aceptadas -después de todo, como ya dije, hace tiempo que no escribía nada.

~Karura


End file.
